A story even the poor will cry to
by carlyisnotmynamefool
Summary: Kyo looses his mind.. He can't talk, nor think straight. But can Hatsuharu fix it? HatsuxKyou yaoi.


Kyou Sohma pulled the covers over his head.

It was pouring outside, and we all know an average neko would be downed by this. Not only those, Yuki and Tohru were on his case of getting up. "Get up!"the nezumi would say. Then, sweet Tohru would say, "Oh, Yuki, don't be mean.. gomen nesai, Kyou-kun! Please wake up!"  
"_In a minute!_" the neko heard come from his lips.  
"Sohma-kun.. he's not answering. What if he's sick?! Oh, we should call Hatori-sama!" the girl paniced. "Hold on, Honda-san, don't freak out." Yuki tried to ease Tohru. "I think he's just sulking from the downpour.. Kyo, get your ass up, now, we're going to make Miss Honda late for school! Plus, I have an early meeting!"

Kyou sat up, brushing his sily hair out his eyes. "_Don't rush me, sheesh. Baka nezumi._" At that, the neko got up and pointed to the door huskily, as asigned for 'out.' And, understanding this, Tohru and Yuki exited the room.  
The neko reached for his uniform, which was neatly prepared by Tohru, on his dresser. "_Pssht.. What the hell where they talking about, me not responding? I was talking fledged Japanese words!_" He talked to himself out loud.

Upon the three students reaching half way to the school, Tohru decided to break the silence.  
"So, Kyou-kun! Did you study for our test today? Sohma-kun helped me study for mine!" she chirped, trying to bring a smile to his face. "_Who ACTUALLY studies for tests?_" Kyou said... Or did he?  
"Kyou-kun? Is something wrong? Your not saying anything.." Tohru floated off. Yuki shifted his eyes to where they spotted Kyou looking straight forward and Tohru in the corner of his eye.  
"_What do you mean, not saying anything?!_" Kyou strained, becoming angry. "_I'm freaking SHOUTING at the top of my lungs!!_" he shouted.

"I'd leave him alone, Honda-san, he's just pouting because of the rain. Please try to focus on your test. Don't worry about him." Yuki strolled, smiling for the girl. Tohru couldn't help but not to smile back. "Hai.. I'll try! I'm gonna ace that test!" she cheered, throwing her fist in the air.

From Yuki and Tohru's eyes, Kyou sighed quite heaevily, his head sinking a bit.

"Kyou, please do try to cheer up!" Tohru eased, a grin coming across her lips.

"_What's wrong with you two? Can you not hear me..?_" Kyou whispered, hoping they would hear him.

--_-_

"Pencils down." the sensei called out, setting down the thick book he carried.  
"_Alright! I bet I did awesome!_" Kyou said. He looked down, and through his eyes he saw a complete test.

"Kyou Sohma!" the sensei shrieked. "What's the meaning of this?!"  
"_Huh?_" the neko looked down at his test. This time, he saw nothing. Nothing but doodles of nezumis, ushis, umas, and inus. "_What the hell?! I never did this!_" he cried out.

"Kyou. If you really didn't care about tests, then you don't care about your career! You might as drop school, your grades are so dense right now!" the sensei preached.  
_"I-I swear.. I did the test!"_ Kyou pleaded, but to the senei, he was just sitting there, completely ignoring her.

Soon after the scene, lunch came up. Kyou decided to skip the rest of the day, to avoid any mmore outrages. He walked slowly down the sidewalk, hands in pockets.  
It was about that time that Kyou had bumped into Hatsuharu, the ushi of the zodiac. _"Eh.. Gomen nesai, baka ushi.."_ Kyou grumbled, continuing to walk.  
Haru had grabbed Kyo by his collar and smashed him against the granite wall. Black Haru.  
"Listen here, you damn neko!" he growled, tightening his grip at Kyou's collar. "You don't bump into me and not say anything!"

_"Baka ushi! I apologized!"_ Kyou snapped, placing his hands on Haru's thicker ones to prevent any further grasp.  
"Still nothing?!" Haru screamed. But, all of a suddenly, he let go of Kyou. Instead, he put his over Kyou's cheeks. "Kyou.. are you okay? You aren't speaking at all.."  
_"Eh?! Haru.. You too! D-dammit.. stop it, Haru.."_ the neko stammered, his cheeks flustering pink. And that, Haru saw. Hello Black Haru. "Kyou! You can't resist me now, right? You're blushing! Haha! You want me!" Hatsuharu went on and on, not moving his hands. Instead, Kyou, not bothering to say anything, shoved Haru off of him, and continued on walking.

"Wait.. Kyou!" Haru caught up to him, and grabbed his hand. But the neko just snatched it back.  
After a few trials, Haru gave up. But not completely..

The ushi clutched the other boy, spun him around, and aggresively mashed their lips together.


End file.
